


Natasha Redeemed (and her ledger wiped out)

by SophieRomanoff97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Creative License, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Male-Female Friendship, Nat is a good leader, Nat is just good fullstop ok, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov-centric, Natasha is redeemed, Natasha lifts Mjolnir, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Avengers, Quote: I've got red in my ledger; I'd like to wipe it out., Team Dynamics, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, but she has done a lot of good, don't ask me to describe what these aliens look like, i have no clue, light blood mentioned, natasha is not a saint, nothing intense, she has done a lot of bad things, the good doesn't erase the bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: Hi! Please enjoy this Natasha lifts Mjolnir one-shot. Pretty self explanatory.In the midst of a battle, Thor is knocked down and Natasha lifts Mjolnir to throw over to him. She doesn't realise what she's done until after. Everyone is a little shocked, Clint obviously isn't. A nice Nat doesn't have red in her ledger anymore fic.





	Natasha Redeemed (and her ledger wiped out)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WridersRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WridersRose/gifts).



> Hi everyone. Yes I am writing yet another one-shot. I have a whole list of ideas and most of my multi chapter fics are updated so here we are. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I always found it interesting that Natasha never tried to lift Mjolnir. I know most people think it's because of all the bad in her past. But to be honest I think out of all of them, she is the one that has redeemed herself the most. I know the hammer doesn't work that way, or more people than Thor would have been able to lift it. But this is my two cents. Also...idk how to write Vision so he is not in this fic.

The battle had been raging for hours, bodies strewn all over the place.

Most of the team had no idea what the hell they were even fighting.

They were...humanoid, but also....not.

Thor had arrived shortly after the aliens had, with a very short explanation that one of Asgard's neighbouring planets was trying to invade.

However, they were a small planet, and even with most of the aliens there, there were barely more than 200 of them.

Nearly every member of the Avengers was there, and with that amount of power, they were starting to see the end of the battle.

It wasn't easy by any means.

Steve had been stabbed with what they assumed were the aliens idea of a sword. 

He healed quickly, but had had to go to medical. 

The leadership role had somehow fallen to Natasha, which was daunting to her, but she fell into the role with relative ease.

Teaching at Shield had taught her a lot as well as the trainees.

She could lead very well.

Hawkeye was on the roof.

Sam was in the sky, sometimes joined by Wanda when she wasn't throwing the aliens through buildings with her mind.

Rhodey and Tony also mainly focused on the skies, able to do their job better from such a high vantage.

Bucky and Natasha were doing the brunt of hand to hand fighting, with Bruce joining them at times.

Scott was alternating between sizes, confusing the hell out of the aliens.

Peter had been kept far away from the whole thing, under strict orders from Tony and Aunt May. 

His last fight had...well, hadn't gone great. Peter was still learning how to fight with the ease the others had.

He still turned up but was given instructions to stay by Hawkeye on the roof and shoot the living daylights out of the aliens with his webs.

Thor landed beside Natasha and Bucky, sending a bolt of lightning through at least ten of the aliens at once. 

Natasha had a second to catch her breath, pushing hair from her eyes.

Everything around them was chaos, smoke and fire, blood and rubble.

Smoke burned Natasha's nose as she absently wiped blood from her eyes and turned back into the fray.

There was no time to be concerned for the others, especially when fighting hand to...claw with those things.

But even Natasha couldn't miss when Thor was catapulted past her, Mjolnir landing at her feet. 

She dispatched the alien, kicking the body away and turning towards the next fight.

She could see a whole group of the aliens advancing on her, Bucky and Thor, still sprawled across the floor.

She was exhausted and bloodied, only concentrating on the fight and nothing else. 

She needed to get the weapon to it's owner and without thinking about the fact no one but Thor could lift the hammer, she snatched it from the ground.

It was light in her grip and she turned and yelled for Thor, throwing the hammer over to him.

The gods eyes widened as he grabbed the hilt of Mjolnir, but Natasha had no time to even realise what had happened as the group reached them.

With that large group down, there were only stragglers left and they were picked off easily.

With the sounds of battle still ringing in her ears, Natasha leaned back against one of the only walls still standing.

Breathing hard, she could already feel the adrenaline beginning to wear off as her injuries made themselves known.

The Avengers slowly came from their respective spots and met together on the ground.

Every one of them was filthy, and those on the ground were covered in a lot of blood, either the aliens or their own.

Thor was the last to join them, and he looked around the group, a wry smile on his face. 

"Great fight, friends." Thor beamed. "Lady Natasha, catch-"

Second nature to her, Natasha held out her hands and in seconds Thor had thrown Mjolnir and Natasha had caught it.

Every persons mouth dropped open as they stared.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "What? What are you all staring at?" She ground out, way too exhausted for this.

"Uh, Nat, that's Mjolnir. You know, the hammer only 'those worthy' can lift." Clint had recovered the quickest. He knew Natasha was worthy and had redeemed herself beyond comprehension.

"Huh?" Natasha looked down at the hammer and it slowly dawned on her that yes, she shouldn't have been able to lift the hammer.

"Oh uh..." Natasha looked uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

"Nat, you're fucking worthy. That's amazing that you can lift that." Clint nudged her shoulder as the redhead handing the hammer back to Thor.

"But also not surprising." Bucky chimed in, soft smile on his face.

He'd known Natasha for a long time. He only hoped to one day be redeemed as she had.

It showed that no matter how bad the bad was, the good they did...wouldn't make up for it. Nothing would ever make up for it. But they could make the world better.

Natasha couldn't help but smile, no matter how crazy and exhausting the day had been.

Surrounded by her friends, she very much looked forward to a shower and sleeping in her room at the Tower, cuddled up (yes, when injured she was very cuddle) to a very hug-welcoming Clint.

She was worthy.

She did good.

She had done bad.

But 

Natasha Romanoff was redeemed.

And her ledger was wiped out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos/comment if you're so inclined. They make my day And subscribe for many more future fics! <3


End file.
